Acnologia
Acnologia, also known as The Black Dragon, and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a cataclysmically powerful Dragon, originally a human, that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784. Background Physical Appearance As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Personality Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he was once a human. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Synopsis Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also one of the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the overuse of his Lost Magic, though he retains the ability to shift back into human form at will. It is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, however his Dragon Slayer Magic grants him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state, except for Dragon/Zanpakutō hybrids like Hyōrinmaru. *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. Flight: Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. Immense Durability: Acnologia is capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages, such as Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Even attacks from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, who all employ Dragon Slayer Magic, the Magic that is renowned for its legendary ability to slay Dragons, had absolutely no effect on Acnologia. Not even attacks from Dragons and Tailed Beasts can harm Acnologia as shown with the Black Dragon taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerged unscathed as if nothing happened. Immense Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. As a testament to his immense strength, Acnologia can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gain the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. Acnologia is also much stronger than he is assumed to be, as even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel in combat, Zeref comments that Acnologia is still waiting for someone to give him a true, challenging fight, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. Tremendous Magic Power: Power Status Tier: At least 6-C via power-scaling, possibly Low 6-A Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Creatures